St Poplar
by vividdecadence
Summary: With the World Government at their heels, the former members of the CP9 run for their lives. Lucci's short temper is anything but helpful and it is up to Jyabura to tame the big cat. Surprisingly enough, having your personal can opener isn't half bad, even though he smells like dog.


It's been itching for a while now and even though I've been telling myself not to start two bigger fanfiction projects at once, I couldn't resist anymore. Since there clearly is a lack of Lucci x Jyabura ficlets and I ship those two like FedEx, I honestly couldn't help myself.

Enjoy this little story! :)

* * *

Dark paws thunder over the glistening road, the claws digging deep into the soft ground, splashing pebbles and mud into various directions. The deep red tongue dangles from the corner of his jaw, he pants heavily but doesn't slow down. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"_Where is he?"_

_"He's out."_

_"Out? You let him go on his own?!"_

"_He said he was fine."_

"_He's been on a rampage for the past three weeks and you believe him when he says he's fine?!"_

"_Oh come on, what's the worst thing that could happen?"_

"_Oh I don't know. Probably him killing the entire freakin' village! Again!"_

His frame is huge, the fur black and grey and a little ragged. As he bursts around a corner, he looks like a beast straight from a horror movie. Though he tries to avoid the main road, he can't help it but cause a panic in the dimly lit street that leads from St. Poplar, the village they had found refuge in, to one of the neighboring villages. Ever since the government has been on their tails after the failure at Enies Lobby, they've been running from village to village, hiding, escaping, trying not to get killed. All of them, except for one it seems.

The lights of a fire catch his attention and he picks up some speed, rushing towards the dancing flickering lights a few feet behind the village gates. On the path lie several bodies, men, women and children alike, all torn and badly ripped.

"You die right here and now, abomination!"

The villager raises a wooden club, violently brings it down and gasps in surprise when it crashes into thick fur, missing his original target. The large wolf snaps the club from his hands, bites it in half and growls, baring his fangs.

The man stumbles back, brushing other members of the small crowd that has formed to bring down the beast that has killed so many people already.

The wolf flattens its ears, seemingly ready to jump. Though it is clearly an animal, a massive dog, his eyes remain somewhat human, furious but concerned.

"G-Get away from that thing! Now!"

"No", his voice is still nothing but a mere growl.

"It- it killed a dozen of us! At least!"

"And I will kill you if you don't keep your hands off him. We will be gone in the morning. I promise."

History repeated. Over and over again.

It's been like that ever since he can move again, venting his anger and frustration at everyone in sight. It's not like him to have that little control. To be that furious.

He's an arrogant prick and a bully. Jyabura knows that. He's been stepped on plenty of times, degraded, talked down on and pushed around and still he can't stay away from him. Abandon him for good. He knows it would be better for him. And he knows that that hissing ball of misery at his feet deserves to be abandoned like that. Yet he can't. He simply can't.

As the men leave, one by one, slowly and still threatening them, Jyabura turns to find Lucci cowering at the base of a massive tree. The silky fur vanishes slowly, claws turning back to elegant, slim fingers. He sighs heavily, turning back into his human form as he approaches the younger man carefully.

"Yo. You're bleeding."

He gets nothing but a glare and sighs again.

"I said you're bleeding."

"Piss off!"

"Stop hissing at me."

It sure is scary. When they were younger, Lucci's temper used to scare the shit out of him. The hissing and growling and sooner or later he would claw you without further warning. Over the years though, he got used to it. His thick fur isn't good for nothing after all.

He crouches down next to the badly shivering man. It's mere anger, his temper getting him again, the frustration of not having killed enough people. He sometimes wonders where all this malice is coming from but it doesn't scare him anymore. It's probably just the way he is.

"You know, you probably shouldn't be going on a killing spree when you're still groggy like that."

"I'm fine!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

Fingernails turn into claws once more and he strikes at Jyabura's face but misses. He feels weak and wounded.

"Oi oi, one scar is enough. No need to rip me another one."

"Leave me alone."

"Don't think so."

Jyabura casually scratches his neck before he dumps down next to the injured man, leaning his back against the tree trunk.

"Why do you do this all the time?"

"Do what?"

"Kill people. People that actually tried to help us."

Lucci merely turns away, staring at the woods in the distance.

"We could use some help right now, you know. Government wanting to kill us and all."

"Are you blaming this on me?"

"No. I'm just saying that we're in pretty deep shit at the moment."

"You are blaming me."

"No I'm freakin' not! You're not the center of attention for everyone, goddamnit. Like I give a fuck about you."

Jyabura puffs, crossing his arms before his chest.

"And you could, for a change, start caring for the rest of us and stop being so damn selfish. I've been dragging your sorry ass around for the past weeks and what do you do first thing? Kill everybody!"

"I don't owe anything to you."

"Damn brat."

And yes, he may say that because he is in fact older than Lucci. Old enough to have been taking care of him since he was a child. A very creepy child, never innocent, never naïve or nice but a child that Jyabura somehow bonded with.

The younger man is still shivering and Jyabura's anger slowly turns back into concern. God how he hates himself for that.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing! I'm just… cold."

"Well, that's probably cos you're wearing nothing but pajama pants and a couple of bandages."

Once again Lucci merely turns away, caught on the spot and sulking, though no sign of it can be seen on his face. His features are calm and collected as usual, the dark eyes staring somewhere into the distance. Maybe his temper has become a little short ever since he's lost to that rubber kid. And maybe he shouldn't be so cold towards his former team members who had taken care of him and treated all his wounds with that much care. Jyabura however deserves a good beating. Always.

He gives a surprised hiss as something heavy and soft lands on his head. It smells of dog and- and Jyabura.

"Put that on. It's enough to have you bleeding all over the place again, no need for you to catch a cold on top of that."

Lucci pulls Jyabura's jacket off his head and eyes it for a minute.

"You shed on it."

"Well, spring and stuff. Molting time."

"You're disgusting."

"Says Mr Here-lemme-puke-that-humongous-furball-right-on-the-carpet."

"Shut your trap or I'll put a leash on you!"

"Try it, pussy!"

Anyone witnessing this would have probably been deeply disturbed. Two men, one second close to going at each other's throats, bickering like schoolgirls the next instant and then – because miracles do happen sometimes – Lucci actually pulls Jyabura's jacket around his shoulders.

It does smell like dog. A scent that a born big cat like Lucci actually despises. But it smells of Jyabura as well. And ever since he can remember, Jyabura smelled of safety. Of home. Of the only person that never abandoned him, no matter what he did.

"Wanna try laying low for a while now?"

"Well- since my wounds opened up again…"

"Stop being whiny. You can change those bandages yourself later, I'm not moving another muscle for you."

"Your cheek is actually bruised."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. You owe me a meal for that."

"Like I'm paying for your meals. Your stomach is a black hole."

Jyabura snarls, Lucci hisses, the world is alright again.

They sit in silence for a while, Jyabura eyeing the many scattered corpses on the road before them, while Lucci slowly starts to feel the warmth radiating from the jacket and his companion beside him. Not a bad feeling initially but he wouldn't admit to it.

"We should go back to St. Poplar. Wonder when they'll start to grow suspicious about all those deaths in the surrounding villages."

Not the slightest sign of remorse is seen on Lucci's features and Jyabura sighs deeply.

"You are blaming this on me."

"For the last time Lucci, I am not blaming this on you! I just think you're a spoiled shithead who should stay in bed until the effing wounds are healed and then try to behave for a change! Now get up, I want to sleep."

Jyabura gets up from his spot, carefully treading over the bodies on the way. He doesn't look back, he doesn't check if Lucci follows him or not and he doesn't have to. A few feet down the road, the distinct smell of cat tickles his nose and he wanders on. When he glimpses over his shoulder, he finds Lucci wrapped in his coat, limping badly and trying hard not to show his pain.

He sighs once again before he turns back into the massive grey wolf.

"Come on now. We won't make it back into town before sunrise at that rate."

"I'm not a child anymore."

"No, but a cripple."

Razor-sharp claws dig deep into his snout, leaving scratches and he flattens his ears, growling at the pissed off cat before him but to Lucci's fortune, Jyabura has learned to keep the beast inside in check.

He waits and he waits a little while longer, knowing exactly that Lucci is torn between accepting the offer and not wanting to seem weak. As soon as the sun would creep up, he wouldn't be able to carry him around anymore, since most people – as they have found in the past – have a tendency to freak out when a massive wolf walks down their streets.

It takes Lucci five minutes in total to ponder over their situation. He's tired and worn out and many wounds have opened up again and even though it does feel a little degrading, a ride doesn't sound half bad.

"Not a word to the others."

"Yeah, yeah."

Lucci grabs a fistful of grey fur and hauls himself up on the massive back. Jyabura's fur is thick and a little coarse but right now it feels like a large, rocking eiderdown.

"Thank you", it's nothing but a mumble and Jyabura turns his ears to Lucci's direction.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I said thank you."

"Come again. I didn't quite hear you."

"Don't push it, fleaball!"


End file.
